


Once Upon A December

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anastasia AU, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Feyre helping her sister, I'm badat tags, chernenko, enjoy, fessian brotp, feysand, nessian is married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: As you walk into the palace throne room you can feel the power that emanates from the throne its self. The throne is a high back chair made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sit at the top of a three stepped platform which just adds to the Prestige of power that you feel. The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.There were four thrones in the room.Two,one big and one small were on the dais.Three steps below it were two other thrones which were the same size as the small throne.His father was standing near the fire place.





	1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This feysand AU fic is based of the animated movie Anastasia.I really hope you enjoy it.This was suppose to be longer but I have to leave for 5-6 days and net will not be available.So,this is part one for the prologue.Next part will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday.

He looked outside through the window to search for her.It was the year 1916 and a ball was to be held in celebration of Christmas.Rhysand Chernenko,ten years of age didn’t care for such frivolous affairs.The only thing he was concerned was with his mother who was coming back from Paris.He had missed her while Rhys(as he was called by his mother and sister) had stayed back in Russia with his father and sister.

“Father’s looking for you,Rhys.”said Larissa Chernenko.His twin sister looked like he did,soft midnight blue hair with startling violet eyes and the tanned skin they shared.He loved his sister,his other half but alas,as old fashioned his father was,she was to married by the time she was eighteen and she was already betrothed to a Lord’s son.His father,Emperor and Tsar of Russia had told him many times before that Rhysand (his father always called him by the full name) was the heir to the Russian throne and he should start acting like the Prince but he longed to be free and travel the world with his mother and sister,free of responsibility.

“I’m just waiting for Mother,that’s all.”

Larissa looked at his brother and walked to him.He was standing near the window waiting for his mother’s carriage to arrive.Every year when it first snowed his mother,Selena had left for Paris and Larissa and Rhysand didn’t know why.

“He’ll get angry,you know that.”

Rhysand sighed and followed his sister to the throne room. As you walk into the palace throne room you can feel the power that emanates from the throne its self. The throne is a high back chair made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sit at the top of a three stepped platform which just adds to the Prestige of power that you feel. The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.There were four thrones in the room.Two,one big and one small were on the dais.Three steps below it were two other thrones which were the same size as the small throne.His father was standing near the fire place.

“Father,you called?”

“Rhysand,your late.You know that a ball is to be held today and the royal family has to be present.”

He nodded”I know,sir”

“Your mother is already here entertaining our guest.I suggest you get your sister and do the same,I will be there shortly.”

Rhys took a bow and walked a little too quickly.His sister was just outside the throne room,he grabbed her hand and ran to the ball room.Larissa laughed behind him.They entered the ball room and it was full of life.

Paneled ceiling from which two chandelier hung,vertically opposite to each other.Four huge French windows could be found in each corner of the room and one of them window brought moon light which illuminated the ball room,further more.The floor was made from the finest marble and was checkered.Tapestries of Tsars before his father were hung in this room.

Larissa ran down the stairs and squealed as she saw someone.Rhys followed her down to see his cousin,Morrigan or Mor as she liked to be called.Larissa engulfed her in a hug and they started chattering away but Rhys cleared his throat.Mor smiled and tightly hugged him.

“You couldn’t live without hugging me,Cousin” Mor stuck her tongue.

“Oh please!You’re the last person I wanted to see.”

Mor shrugged and started talking to Larissa.Rhys saw his mother and ran to her with open arms.Selena,his mother hugged him as tightly as she could.

“Oh my darling boy!How I missed you so.”

He hugged his mother even tighter.No words were needed for no one knew the love a mother and son shared.This moment was ruined when he was pulled out of his mother’s embrace.Rhys glared at Larissa’s back.She was strong,he’ll give her that.

“I missed you so much,Mother.” Larissa said.

While Mother and Larissa were talking,Rhys’s eyes landed on a girl about his age.He couldn’t see her face only her hair which was brown-gold in colour.As he was about to follow her,his mother put her hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got something for you,both of you.”

She pulled out two boxes from her purse.One was black and silver and the other sapphire and silver.They were instantly enchanted.

“These are music boxes.For both of you.”

 


	2. Prologue:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Palace is attacked and a curse is placed on the Chernenko Family.

He was mesmerized by it and so was his sister.Selena handed the black one to Rhys and the blue to Larissa.Then from her bag she took out two necklaces.Larissa snickered,”He’s going to wear a necklace.”Larissa laughed but Rhys was not amused because he would wear it,for his mother if she wanted it.Their mother shook her head and tsked while taking the black music box from Rhys.She inserted the charm of the black necklace into a slot and rotated it clockwise.The music box opened and two dancing figures came up out of the black one (Since that was the one his mother tried) and a lullaby played.Their lullaby.

Rhysand desperately missed those nights when their mother wasn’t there to sing them to sleep so did Larissa.”When I’m not in Russia,these musics boxes,”she handed the black one back to Rhys,”just put the necklace inside the slot and it’ll play our lullaby.Larissa music box has a ballerina figurine.”she winked and kissed them both on the forehead.Someone cleared their throat.They looked back to see their father who was offering his hand to their mother.She took it after giving them the keys to the music boxes.Rhys put on the necklace and hid it beneath his shirt.

Mor found them and took them out on the dancefloor where all three them danced until they got dizzy and fell down.the laughed and hugged each other.Larissa told Mor all about the history of ballet until she actually fell asleep.Since birth Larissa always wanted to be a ballerina and luckily their father let her take classes.Eventually,she got to be one of the four little swans from Swan Lake when her school held anniversary and she was elegant.Rhys was a proud big brother that day.

Rhys got a strange feeling that someone was staring at him but when turned around no one was there.Someone pulled him into a hug and groaned as he saw who it was.Ianthe.

Nononoonno.Not her anyone but her.She looked like an overgrown pastry in that blue dress of hers.”Hey,get of my brother.”Rhys sighed as Larissa came to his rescue and pulled her off Rhysand.Sticking her tongue out at Ianthe and she huffed and left.

“Thank you.”Rhysand said.

Larissa winked but then they were pulled back by Selena and saw Their father standing in front of them.

“What are you doing back here.I banished you from the kingdom.”

A robed figure walked towards them when he pulled it back Rhys saw long blonde hair and green eyes with a sinister smile.

Rhys’s eyes widened as he saw who it was.Tamlin.

He had been to enough royal meetings to know him.His father’s most trusted adviser but deceived him when their father found out that he was giving secrets away to the russian democratic party,The Bolsheviks.

Tamlin laughed,”You ruined my life by doing that and I’ll make sure you and your family shall pay.Starting with the fall of the Chernenko family.”

He also practiced black magic and sold his soul for it,no doubt he might have gotten stronger now.

“Let all present here remember this.A curse shall be placed on this family until each and every members dies.This curse shall last till the end of time or until I die.”

He gave one last laughed and disappeared.Chaos erupted inside the ball room.People were running and trying to escape.Rhysand’s father didn’t seem to care right now,”Selena,tomorrow morning take the children to Paris and don’t come back until I say so.’

She nodded and the children away from the chaotic environment.Their mother made them take a bath and tucked Larissa firsrt into bed.Larissa instantly fell asleep and she notoriously a heavy sleeper.Then their mother went to Rhys room where he was looking at his necklace and at the back of written, _Together in Paris_.

“It’s all coming true soon,my son.”

He looked at her and smiled,”Sleep well,mother.”

She kissed his forehead and headed out as she tucked him in.And that night Rhys only dreamed of the Eiffel Tower and living with his mother but those dreams were short lived as he was woken up by someone who was shaking him,violently.

“Get up,Rhysand.We need to leave.Now!”

Rhysand got sacred as someone was banging at his door.He got up quickly,wore his slippers but he didn’t know where to go.His mother looked around his room for something but then a door opened.A secret door on the wall.A girl- _the girl_ he saw in the ballroom appeared in the doorway.

“Quickly,come on.”She said.

“I’m not leaving without my sister.”Rhys said.

His mother pulled him towards the door as she shook her head.

Rhys stilled.This…couldn’t…be…real.Tears fell down on to the carpeted floor.He lost the one person he cared about most and…and it hurt.

His mother pushed him through the door.He forgot his music box.He tried to turn back but Selena wouldn’t let him.The door closed behind them.It turns out that the Bolsheviks had attacked the Palace and were hell bent on ending the monarchy.

Rhys and his mother escaped,barely and they ran as fast as they could to the train station.It seemed as if that curse placed on them came true.

The train was about to leave.His mother got up on the train with the help of some people.Rhys ran and ran but then he tripped on a bottle and hit his head.Selena tried to get off but it was too late.

The train had left the platform.

* * *

 The girl had helped them escaped but she had fainted during the attack.She woke up with a cough just to see the room in rubbles.Getting up,the girl dusted herself.She only worked here to earn money for her family but now…Something was shining in the sunlight of the morning.The girl went towards it and gasped as she what it was.The prince’s music box.

It was beautiful and he had lost it.One day when she’ll get to Paris and find the prince and the return the music box,if he were alive.

She prayed to God to keep him safe and pocketed the music box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr  
> @the-bookish-soul


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys,an orphan only remembers his name and a strange necklace which has been around his neck ever since he was brought to the orphanage.

_10 years later._

Today was the day.Rhys could finally leave the orphanage.The owner was a shrewd woman and always told him that he was found on the street with no memory of himself but fortunately remembered his name.

He was heavily bundled and the owner was pushing him out the door.He waved goodbye to all his friends which literally meant the whole orphanage.The owner hissed,”Boy, it’s time to go.”  
Rhys was still waving at them.The women walked forward with anger,”For years I put a roof over your head, put food in your belly and yet nothing in return was given to me.But, now you can go work in that fish factory.”

The old lady picked on his necklace,”No family to speak off and yet this says together in Paris.”

Rhys was used to her taunts.They hurt, at first but as he grew older...Rhys stopped caring.This was his chance, to run, to be free, to find his family.He waved one last time, back at his friends.He left the courtyard, taking a deep breath he fixed the scarf around his neck and went on his way.He needed to get a train ticket from Russia to Paris but he didn’t know how.

He trudged through the snow and cursed as he felt cold water enter his shoe.Rhys could bear this, all he needed to do was get to town.As he walked further, Rhys felt something bump into him and whatever it was, the thing was trying to get through his legs.He laughed and bent to pick the thing up and it was a dog or rather a puppy who now was now struggling in his hands. The little pup was black in color and looked at Rhys.They instantly clicked,”Maybe you could come with me to Paris.I would love your company.”

He barked in confirmation and started wagging his tail.Rhys sat his down and said,”I think I’ll call you Illyrian.”

The dog barked again and Rhys laughed

* * *

 

“Get out!”

The man with the midnight blue colored wig ran out before Cassian could do anything.She laughed from behind him,”Well done, Cass, you scared another one,” she emphasized on each and every word,”Nesta will be so proud.”

“Well, Feyre I couldn’t let you have all the fun.”

She laughed and sighed,”Well, we still couldn’t find the right one.You know we need the money.”

Cassian engulfed his sister-in-law in a hug,”We will find the Prince.”

Feyre wasn’t really so sure.

* * *

 

Rhys had reached the square and had bought himself new boots from the money he had been saving and found in the orphanage and now he had just had little money to buy a ticket to get to Paris.He just needed to know how and where.

The square seemed to be the hub of St.Petersburg and people were whispering.They were saying,”Have you heard that the Prince and heir of Russia is alive.”

The prince, Rhysand Chernenko was the heir to the Russian throne.It just came recently know that he is somehow alive.This was also the place where the royal family lived before they were killed.

But, Rhys didn’t pay any heed.He did need to find someone to help him buy a ticket and get the hell and then he remembered that a passport was also required to travel but where would Rhys get it.Suddenly, he was pulled aside in an alley.A middle aged woman was standing in front of him.Illyrian started barking.

“I don’t have any money.”

The woman tsked,”I don’t need money.I heard you were looking for a way out of St.Petersburg.”

“How…”

She had a thick Russian accent,”I know where you can go and get it for free.”

Rhys was interested now if it was for free, the better.He leaned closer and the woman said,”Two people who go by the name of Cassian and Feyre who are currently at the old royal palace have these sort of things passports and what not.They might be able to help you.”

Rhys said thank you to her and went off to the palace with Illyrian running right behind him.The odds seemed to be in his favor today.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Next !” Feyre screamed.

The man walked up on the stage and took off his coat saying,”I am Rhysand! “ He was shirtless and Feyre snorted.Cassian laughed and,”No you're not.So, goodbye.”  
The man walked out muttering under his breath.”Don’t forget your coat.” Feyre said.

As soon as he left Cassian locked the door.Feyre groaned,”We are never going to find the right one.”

“Don’t worry we will.Let’s go home for now.”

* * *

 

Rhys entered the Palace through the back and coughed as dust flew in the air.

“Hello !” He said and his voice echoed.

He walked until he reached what seemed to be the dining room.The whole place was covered in dust.But, this place seemed familiar.Like a memory from a dream. On a small table, a decorative jar with small dancing bears could be seen.Rhys rubbed off some dust and smiled.He walked to a ballroom.He thought he saw figure dancing, ever so gracefully but Rhys thought his mind was playing tricks.Across his memories, he remembered a warm, safe embrace and a soft voice singing a lullaby.These memories were hazy.He didn’t know whether they were real or not.Rhys’s heart yearned to remember.

He walked down the stairs to the checkered floor.Looking around, someone screamed,”Hey!What are you doing here.”

Rhys turned around and saw a woman.Beautiful wouldn’t begin to describe her but he felt like he had seen her before.A man shortly came.

Rhys said,”I’m looking for Feyre and Cassian.I need to get to Paris.”

“No can do.We have three tickets and one is for his Royal Highness, Rhysand Chernenko.” said the woman-Feyre.

He climbed up the stairs to face them.”My name is Rhys.”

Illyrian barked to tell them that he was still there.Feyre looked at the portrait of the royal family and gasped as she saw the resemblance between them.

“Excuse us.”

She pulled Cassian aside,”He looks like the bloody prince.No audition needed.Let’s just convince him.”

Cassian seemed to think about it and looked at Rhys than at the picture,”There is a resemblance.Let’s do it.”

Feyre patted his back and said,”We can take you but you have to act and know everything about The Prince.”

Rhys shook his head and said,”No.I don’t know anything about myself and now I’m a long lost Prince.I just need to find my family and see if they are alive.”

Cassian shrugged but Feyre was about to speak but he whispered to her that she remains quiet,”Alright, friend your choice.”

Cassian started counting on his fingers.

As Rhys was about to leave.He thought about it.Rhys could act like the Prince.Once he proved he wasn’t the Prince. He would be in Paris and able to find his family.

“Alright,”Rhys said.

Cassian muttered,”Itoldyouso.”

Feyre smiled and Rhys' heart skipped a beat,”We leave tonight then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> @the-bookish soul


	4. Chapter 2

“All aboard!” The conductor shouted.

Rhys and Feyre were standing at the ticket booth buying their tickets to Paris.Cassian was nowhere to be seen.Feyre showed their documents at the booth.As soon as they were approved Cassian also arrived.

“Everything okay?” Feyre asked.

Cassian nodded giving a roguish grin.That’s when Rhys noticed that a wedding band on Cassian finger.He gathered Illyrian in his arms and smiled at Feyre as she handed him his ticket but Feyre only frowned.All of them got on the train and found a vacant cabin.They all went and set down their things.

“I’ll go out for a bit and bring back some food.” Cassian said as he walked out.

Feyre nodded and sat down.Rhys had managed to hide Illyrian under his coat and now proceeded to take him at set him on the ground.Feyre petted him and he licked her fingers which made her smile a little.Rhys stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked out the window. He couldn’t resist to get a look at Feyre. She was reading A Midsummer Night’s Dream. It was his favorite book.Thankfully,that orphanage had a small library (more like a small shelf with just 20 books.) but he didn’t mind it at all.Her nose was scrunched up in the most adorable manner,her eyes narrowing like she was taking in every word.Feyre was so engrossed in her book and didn’t notice that Illyrian had fallen asleep with his head on her foot.

Cassian returned with some sandwiches and Rhys hadn’t realized how hungry he was.Feyre had put her book down,opened her sandwich and looked outside.Rhys had already eaten his sandwich and wiped his hands on his pants.

“I see that you’re well acquainted with Feyre.” Cassian said.

Well,that’s one word for it Rhys thought.

Feyre was slightly miffed at that comment and glared at Cassian and he put his hand up in surrender.The train had left for its destination. It was going to be a long long long journey.

 

* * *

 

Deep in the heart of Russia was a darkness that had only one purpose and that   
Was to destroy the Chernenko Royal Family and he thought he had succeeded but when news came that Rhysand Chernenko,heir to the Russian throne was alive he screamed so loud that it shook the entire earth.

“What are we do,master?”

He looked at his minion,Ianthe who would fall at his feet the minute he would snap his finger.She knew the royal family at one point as she belonged to a well respected family but they disowned her when Ianthe got caught up in a incident involving her well...virtue and the family didn’t want to tarnish their name.

She ended up here after months of searching,she finally found him.The one who promised her to get revenge on her family if she helped him kill the Heir. But,there was one little thing about him.He had no intention of helping Ianthe. He needed her for his own gain.

Tamlin had been practicing the art of dark magic for quite some years. It was time now to use them once more,to finish the Chernenko family once and for all.  
He looked through his portal and saw Rhysand sitting in the train.Tamlin smiled and beckoned Ianthe to come to him.

“My dear,Ianthe it does seem that our little Prince is still alive.Don’t you think we do something about it.”

She nodded and gave a cruel smile and Tamlin said,”well,I shall send my friends from the other side to get rid of him once and all.”

* * *

  
Feyre had fallen asleep and Rhys had covered her with his jacket since he was warm now. Feyre snuggled into its warmth and it made Rhys smile.

“How do you know Feyre? Is she your wife?” He indicated to the wedding ring.

Cassias laughed as if Rhys had said something funny,”Oh,gods no.She’s my sister-in-law.Im married to her sister,Nesta.”

Rhys felt embarrassed and slightly relieved and he didn’t know why.Casdian went outside to get some fresh air.Feyre’s hair has fallen over her face and Rhys brushed it back stroking her cheek.

Cassian was missing Nesta.Of course, who wouldn’t. Cassian loved her and he needed this money so he could give Nesta everything she ever wanted. And send Feyre to art school.He saw the conductor checking the passports and he heard people say,”Did you know that the color of the passport is now blue.”

Oh no,They old ones and they were already forged.He quickly went back to the cabin.

“Get up, we need to go to the baggage cart.”

“Why?”

“Well,Apparently the passport are blue now.”

Feyre threw of the jacket which Rhys picked up and also Illyrian who he hid underneath his jacket.Grabbing all of their stuff they ran as fast as they could to the baggage cart.They put their stuff away and Feyre was pacing.Cassian was assuring her that no one would find them here. But something felt wrong here. Just then the train started to move more faster.

“What’s happening?”

Cassian said,”I don’t know but we should find out.”

All three of them went to the broiler room.Illyrain was squirming under Rhys’s jacket but he quieted him down. When Cassian opened the broiler door it was fuming so brightly. He took of his jacket and started putting in more wood.

“We need to separate this cart from the others.”

Rhys didn’t know what to do but he saw a hammer and started to bang on the point where this room was joined with the others.The train was getting faster by the minute and putting in wood wasn’t helping.

Rhys threw the hammer away and cursed.

“Nothing’s helping.”

“Here try this.” Feyre handing him a lit dynamite.

“This could work.”  
  
“Hurry! We’re heading for the bridge and it ain’t looking good.”

Rhys put the dynamite there but it was already too late.The train was going to fall off the bridge and no one was going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is really late but I promise to update regularly now. Enjoy! Really I promise and I’ve got a nessian Au coming up 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> @the-bookish-soul


End file.
